Primeira vez
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: titulo continua horrível XD agora ta tudo certinho XP primeiro HB hentai em português! Leiam e deixem reviews, onegai XD


Foi malz! eu num vi que e era a história errada XDD mesmo assim, espero que gostem e esqueçam esse erro XDDDDD

Bom, resolvi fazer esse hentai Hiei x Botan porque, em português, num tem nenhum... Bem, então eu resolvi estrear! Só espero que fique bom...

--------------------

-Você vai embora?

Ele olhou para ela. Ela estava ali, sentada no sofá da sala, olhando para ele com um olhar triste. E ele estava quase indo embora pela a janela.

_-Droga..._ –Ele pensou enquanto olhava para os olhos tristes dela. Entrou de novo dentro da casa. Ela se levantou do sofá e correu até ele para abraçá-lo.

-Que bom que você não vai! –Ela comemorou. –Ah... Hiei... Vai ficar aqui até amanhã?

-Vou... Vou ficar aqui durante cinco dias. Feliz?

-Claro!

Ele sorriu. Estavam juntos já fazia seis meses, desde um mês depois que o torneio que Yusuke organizou havia acabado. Ambos respeitavam o passado um do outro e nunca ficavam forçando para descobrir mais coisas sobre o outro. Ela o respeitava e ele a respeitava. Ele sempre a respeitou. Tanto que ainda não haviam _feito aquilo_, já que ele sabia que ela nunca havia feito. A mesma coisa com ele, já que sempre foi ocupado matando. Ela desfez o abraço.

-Vou tomar um banho. –Ela afirmou sorrindo e subiu as escadas. Ele ficou olhando para a escada. Suspirou e também subiu. Andou até o quarto dela e sentou-se na cama. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligar-se. Deitou-se na cama do jeito que sempre fazia e fechou os olhos.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, ela voltou, vestindo um roupão branco que ia até os joelhos. Parou em frente á porta e sorriu. Ele se sentou na cama e abriu os olhos. Agora, eles fariam o que sempre faziam quando ele estava ali: conversar e se beijar. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, olhando para o chão.

-Hiei? –Ela o chamou.

-Hn.

-Se você vai ficar aqui por cinco dias... E quanto á patrulha?

-Eles se viram sem mim. –Ele deu de ombros. –Afinal, você é mais importante do que a patrulha.

Ela sorriu, envergonhada. Ela colocou sua mão direita na bochecha esquerda dele e virou sua cabeça para que ele pudesse encará-la. Beijou-o e o abraçou. Ficaram assim durante um tempo, apenas se beijando e falando coisas sem importância.

-Sabe... Eu andei pensando... –Ela murmurou, um pouco nervosa. –A gente já ta junto á uns seis meses... E... –Ela bufou. –Droga... Eu não vou conseguir explicar. –Ela se deitou e o puxou para deitar-se em cima dela. Ele a olhou nos olhos, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

-Mas o que você... –Ela o interrompeu com um selinho.

-Hiei... Um dia nós teríamos que fazer isso... Um dia nós teríamos que... Perder a virgindade... –Ela sussurrou. –E eu estou pronta. E quanto á você?

Ele a olhou por um tempo.

-Tem certeza? –Ele finalmente perguntou. E, sem esperar uma resposta, sentou-se novamente na cama. Ela se sentou também e ambos se encararam.

-Tenho. –Ela segurou a mão direita dele. –Por favor... Eu apenas quero que... Você seja o primeiro...

-Eu digo o mesmo... Mas você tem mesmo certeza?

Ela beijou a bochecha direita dele.

-Tenho. –Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com seu braço esquerdo e o trouxe para um beijo. –Eu te amo, Hiei... Por isso eu tenho tanta certeza. –Ela se deitou novamente na cama e o chamou. –Vem...

Ele aceitou meio receoso. Apenas seguiu seus instintos, começando a beijá-la primeiro pelo o pescoço. Depois, subiu para a orelha esquerda dela, mordendo o lóbulo levemente. Ele se sentou em cima de suas próprias pernas e retirou sua camiseta preta. Ela desamarrou seu roupão, mas não o abriu. Ele voltou a se deitar e a beijou nos lábios. Lentamente ele abriu o roupão dela. Sentou-se para olhar seu corpo. Ela usava, agora, apenas uma calcinha branca. Ele a admirou por alguns segundos e depois voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez, com mais fome, e ela devolveu na mesma moeda. Ele desceu um pouco, chegando nos seios dela, beijando-os e ouvindo seus gemidos.

Experimentou morder levemente um dos mamilos dela e ela gemeu um pouco mais alto. Com sua mão direita, ele começou a acariciar a feminilidade dela ainda por cima da calcinha, fazendo com que ela gemesse cada vez mais alto. Um calor insuportável começou a se espalhar pelo o corpo dela. Ela sentiu que os toques dele estavam a levando, pouco á pouco, á loucura. Sentiu ele parar com seu toque ousado, e quando ela já ia protestar, ele a beijou nos lábios novamente.

Ele retirou a calcinha dela e desceu um pouco, sentindo o cheiro de flores que sua intimidade exalava. Seguiu seus instintos novamente e quis provar o gosto dela. Lambeu sua feminilidade, sentindo o gosto doce que ela tinha e fazendo com que ela soltasse um grito de prazer. Ele viu que tinha um tinha um trunfo e continuou a acariciar aquela parte com sua língua, fazendo com que ela gritasse, gemesse e grunhisse sem parar. Decidiu penetrar um dedo dentro dela e o fez devagar, sentindo o calor de sua entrada primeiro e depois se afundou dentro dela com cuidado.

-Ahhhhh! –Ela gritou quando sentiu ser penetrada por um dedo. Não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Sentiu seu orgasmo chegar pouco á pouco e gritou mais alto quando sentiu ele penetrar-lhe um segundo dedo. Ele parou um pouco com sua língua e olhou para ela.

-Machucou? –Ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Não... –Ela respondeu com um fio de voz. –Não pare...

Ele fez o que ela pediu e continuou a mover seus dedos e a acariciar o pequeno órgão á sua frente com sua língua, ouvindo ela gemer cada vez mais alto. Sentiu que a entrada dela estava palpitando. Ela estava quase lá. Penetrou-a mais fundo.

-Ahhhh... Ahhhhhhh! –Ela arqueou as costas e gozou. Depois, ele retirou seus dedos de dentro dela. Ela se sentou na cama e o empurrou para se deitar. Abriu os cintos dele com certa pressa. Ele voltou a se sentar e a beijou no pescoço novamente. Ela se deitou e esperou ele retirar e jogar a calça em algum lugar. Ele voltou a se deitar em cima dela de novo, entre as pernas dela. Ele a olhou meio preocupado e ela interrompeu qualquer pensamento dele. -Sim, Hiei, tenho certeza. Eu quero continuar.

Ele assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e começou a penetrá-la com seu membro devagar. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar de dor. Ele acabou soltando um gemido. Ela era tão apertada... Ele beijou a testa dela antes de continuar. Finalmente, ele se mergulhou por inteiro dentro dela, soltando um gemido. Ficaram parados assim até se recuperarem. Logo, ele começou a mover-se devagar, enquanto ela ia se acostumando com a invasão. Ela não conseguiu mais se segurar e acabou soltando um gritinho de dor e prazer. Ele parou um pouco.

-Está doendo?

-Não, Hiei... Vai parar... Você vai ver...

Ele então continuou a se movimentar, um pouco mais rápido dessa vez. Ela começou a se movimentar junto com ele, os dois no mesmo ritmo. Os gemidos de cada um ia ficando cada vez mais alto.

Ambos estavam ficando cada vez mais perto do ápice, aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos. Mais, mais, mais... Não conseguiam mais parar. A dança de seus corpos ficando mais rápido, seus gemidos virando gritos, cada toque dando mais vida ao corpo dos dois. Até que chegaram ao paraíso, gemendo coisas e pedidos sem sentido. Ficaram unidos por um tempo, até recuperarem um pouco o fôlego. Ele saiu de dentro dela e sentou na cama, ainda meio ofegante. Ela se sentou também e o abraçou e ele retribuiu.

-Isso foi... Incrível... –Ela comentou, ainda recuperando seu fôlego.

-Eu sei...

-Estou com sono... –Ela disse antes de bocejar. Ele se deitou e a puxou junto, fazendo com que ela apoiasse sua cabeça em seu tórax. Não muito tempo depois, foram vencidos pelo o cansaço, adormecendo para acordarem apenas no outro dia...

--------------------

O.O' Ficou bom? Hum... Olha, esse foi a minha primeira fic hentai de Hiei e Botan e, conseqüentemente, a primeira em português... Espero que tenha ficado boa...

Deixem reviews!

Kissus!


End file.
